dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America vs White Canary
Captain America vs White Canary 'is ZombieSlayer23's 5th episode of his 3rd season. Description ''Marvel vs DC! It's all about protection the innocent when two highly trained heroes whom have been revived take the floor! Who will win? Who do you want to win? Captain America White Canary Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Aircraft) Nick Fury and White Canary were seen standing next to each other, deep in a conversation. Nick Fury was thinking about turning some of the Legend of Tomorrow members into part of the Avengers team, so that they had a closer opportunity to defeating Thanos. It was obvious the Avengers could not stop the mad titan until they had become a true team, whereas Nick thought if he included the best members of the Legends, then the heroes would have a better chance of defeating the bad. Captain America walked up to Fury, where he turned to his attention. Nick Fury: Captain America. This is White Canary. Her and part of her team will be joining the Avengers on your attempt to defeat Thanos. We need to test out who will be the true captain of this team however, a general for this bigger team. You will fight Sara, and whoever wins will be the captain of this new team. I'd like to call it the Avenge Legends. Captain America smiled. Captain America: With all do respect, I'm not supposed to hit a girl. White Canary: Oh trust me, I'm not just your average teenage girl. White Canary whipped out her staff and got into battle stance. Steve Rogers had no choice, no backing down. Captain America pulled his shield from his back and put it in front of him. Nick Fury: Let us remember, this NOT a battle to the death-'' '''HERE WE GO!' FIGHT! Steve instantly flung his shield at Sara, who deflected it with her staff. The shield whipped right back at Steve, who grabbed it and blocked an attack from Sara right on time. From there, Steve thrust his left arm and clocked it right in Sara's face, who was knocked down heavily by the attack. Steve quickly forced an uppercut with his shield into Sara's chin, knocking her into the air. Steve then finished off his combo with flinging his shield at Sara as she was still falling down, hitting her right in the chest. Sara was forced into the ground, a cloud of dust erupting from the ground. Steve: Just tell me when you want to give up. Sara grumbled and lunged into the air, knocking Steve right in the face with her foot. Steve stammered backwards, where Sara went behind Steve and twisted his arm, jamming her foot into his toe and bashing her elbow into his spine. Steve yelled in pain as Sara leaped onto Steve's shoulders and bashed him into the ground, locking him in her grasp. Sara raised her fist and smashed it into Steve's left eye, leaving a purple bruise. Sara: Look whose on the ground now. Steve gritted his teeth. Steve: Bastard. Steve backhanded Sara's cheek, stopping her from punching Steve any longer. Steve then grabbed a hold of the back of his shield and jammed it into Sara, knocking her off of Steve and onto the ground once more. Steve raced right to Sara, not even giving her the chance to get up. From there, Steve grabbed the top of Sara's head and pushed her into the air, where he kicked her in the chest. Sara was launched right into a helicopter, where it exploded and launched her over to Steve once more. With a spiral flip, Steve managed to kick Sara right on the top of her head, knocking her into the ground. Sara fumbled for her staff, but Steve jammed his foot right on top of Sara's hand. Sara: GRA! Sara twister her body in a 180% turn, tripping Steve onto the ground and giving her the edge in the battle. Sara now had the chance to grab her staff, where she whacked it right into Steve's face, where a crack was heard. Sara flung her fist down at Steve, but Steve quickly flung his fist and caught her arm, stopping the attack. He then lifted his feet, launching Sara from on top of Steve to flipping over him. Steve grabbed his shield once more and flung it at Sara, where it hit her in the head. Sara was flung even higher into the air to the very edge of the aircraft. She held on tight, her staff in one hand and holding onto the edge on the other. Steve: This ends now. Steve nearly stomped his foot down on Sara's hand, but the assassin used all of her force to leap into the air, land behind Steve and kick his spine. Steve was nearly sent off the edge, but he managed to hold his footing down. Steve saw Sara fling her staff at him. Steve quickly backflipped, avoiding the staff attack and managing to hit Sara head-on with his foot. Sara was smacked right into the ground, where she tried to pick herself back up, but Steve picked Sara up by her chest. Steve: Goodbye. Steve prepared himself to fling Sara off the aircraft, but Sara escaped Steve's grasp and bashed her staff as hard as she could into Steve's jaw. A crack so loud was heard that it could be heard hundreds of miles away. Steve screamed in pain as Sara grabbed Steve's head, bashed it with her foot and swung his head right into her left knee, cracking his skull completely. The lifeless corpse of Steve Rogers was then thrown over the aircraft, leaving Sara to be the new team leader. She turned to Nick Fury, where he sighed and pulled out his gun. Nick: You just killed our best soldier. You're fired. BAM! DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... White Canary!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights